FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to plant watering systems, and more particularly to such a system that may be custom configured for watering potted plants through root absorption and adapted for multi-level tray placement.
Chalberg et al., U.S. D309,652 describes a dispenser for lawn care chemical or the like.
Spring, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,698 describes a battery brooder having a plurality of vertically spaced coop sections, a trough adjacent each section, a vertical inlet pipe, means connecting the inlet pipe to a source of water, water inlet tubes leading from said inlet pipe to said troughs, a vertical outlet pipe, outlet tubes leading from bottom portions of said troughs to said outlet pipe and means operatively connected to said outlet pipe to raise and lower said outlet pipe so that the troughs may be filled when the outlet pip is raised and drained when the outlet pipe is lowered.
Walters et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,534 describes stable trays adapted for the growth of mushrooms and being resistant to deterioration under the conditions of such use, comprising side walls, end walls, base members and legs formed of extruded aluminum and assembled in such manner as to provide stackable trays which are durable, corrosion-resistant, impervious to organic growth, light in weight, have low thermal expansion and high heat transfer and provide better air circulation than prior known trays for this purpose.
Greenbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,898 describes a channel culture device for plant systems which comprises a plurality of longitudinal growing channels, for growing the primary plants, and service channels, which aid the growing channels. The channels alternate and fluids, water and air, pass laterally between the growing and service channels which enhance plant growth.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,894 describes assemblies of sheets of corrugated plastic board and molded plastic interlock elements providing useful products each as container. Sheets of corrugated plastic board are interlocked with one another by means of molded plastic connector pieces or strips having receptor slots containing spaced lock ramps. The slots receive a uniform edge of a sheet of corrugated plastic which is provided with spaced slits aligned with the connector slot cases the spaced lock ramps to compress the edge until the aligned slits pass there over, and the "memory" of the corrugated plastic board causes the edge portion thereof, beyond the slit, to spring back to its original thickness and thereby lock the edge of the plastic board within the slot of the molded plastic connector. Sprung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,527 describes a new and useful propagation assembly consisting of at least one propagation tray comprising a lower plant support section including at least one longitudinal channel for nutrient solution flow; and an upper space section having a series of spaced opening positioned longitudinally above each at least channel.
Houweling, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,510 describes a watering gutter for use in a flood irrigation system is an elongate channel with spaced side walls and two container supporting surfaces running along the bag. The container supporting surfaces are separated by a drainage trough. Two additional drainage troughs are located between the sidewalls and the container support surfaces. In use, the gutters are arranged side by side, but spaced apart to provide adequate air movement around the plants. The troughs in the base of each gutter ensure uniform water distribution to plants and full drainage of the water away from the plant containers.
Holtkamp, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,511 describes a self-watering tray for supporting and displaying a plurality of potted plants which can be watered from a water reservoir in the bottom of the tray, the tray comprising a plurality of wall sections which define spaced openings in the tray, each wall section being provided with a support located above the reservoir for supporting the potted plant at or above the water, and being laterally open to the adjacent wall section below the supports to provide a continuous reservoir channel below the supports and pots, through which water can circulate for watering plants by capillary action.
Jagodzinsky, EP 445320A describes a hydroponics container having a support leg at each corner, protruding downwards to allow vertical stacking. In the body of each container is a liquid overflow system, with inlet above the level of the bottom. Its outlet is below the bottom, but above the level of the bottom ends of the legs. The level of the inlet is pref. Adjustable with regard to the container bottom.
Langer, DD 297544-A5 describes an open topped container filed with a plant raising medium that is a threaded connection to which a water supply line is connected. Inside the bottom of the container is a tube extending from end to end, and with perforations through its wall for discharging water at a controlled rate. Containers can be connected in series, with flexible water supply pipes between them. The whole system can be connected to a supply unit for regulating the flow.
The prior art teaches plant watering systems of many kinds. However, the prior art does not teach that such a system can be adapted for watering and feeding plants by providing a tray system of interconnected trays or shelves having a water conducting capability for watering plants in a sequential manner with water flowing from a higher level to a lower level. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.